releasiofandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Mr. I
The Dark Mr. I is an evil entity from The Dark Dimension. It is an evil Mr. I with terrible power. On one occasion, it escaped from the Dark Dimension and nearly caused an apocalypse. Toad defeated it though, and sent it back to the Dark Dimension because if the Dark Mr. I destroyed the universe then Toad wouldn't be able to torment its residents. It does not have a true name. Some Mr. I's worship it as a god. These Mr. I's are traitorous to Toad and are wrong. Toad is the only god. It appeared in Toad's Fun Releasio Adventure. It had broken out of The Dark Dimension. Toad cast a spell and put it back. The Dark Mr. I's main form of attack is to shoot pink bubbles at things. Whatever they hit is incinerated and permanently deleted from the timeline so no one remembers it ever being there, and all evidence of its existence is erased from all of time. They literally never existed. Biography The Dark Mr. I was born out of fear and darkness and Dark Magic and fused together in The Dark Dimension by the ghost of Kefka who was trying to get revenge on Toad because Kefka was racist and didn't like Toads. This was approximately in the year 9,999,999,422,138,000,000,000,000 B.T. (Before Toad). The exact year and date are uncertain, as it was so many years ago that literally no one remembers it except for the ghost of Kefka, and he's a crazy monster and he won't talk to anyone an no one will talk to him. The Dark Mr. I entity was infused into an ordinary Mr. I. The original Mr. I's mind was corrupted and excruciatingly destroyed and replaced by the Dark Mr. I. The Dark Mr. I is immortal, but it is a soul/spirit type thing and it requires a host body to have a tangible form. It does not necessarily have to be a Mr. I, but that is what it initially was and the Dark Mr. I has had no reason to change that. But this is because the Dark Mr. I only acts when it believes its actions can help bring about the downfall of Toad. If it determines that it cannot currently work towards the downfall to toad, then it will sit motionless and wait, a machine without a purpose. Initially the Dark Mr. I fought against toad in many lengthly battles, leaving the Dark Dimension and going to the Toadiverse, using its telepathic influence to possess and control vast armies of thousands of Demons to fight against Toad. Toad killed them all, and ultimately banished the Dark Mr. I back to the Dark Dimension and sealed it so that it could not escape. A prophecy was written, however, that one day the Dark Mr. I would escape and bring about the downfall of Toad. It waited for thousands of thousands of yearson the Dark Mountain, waiting for a time when it could break out of the prison of the Dark Dimension and defeat Toad. It trained and made its dark magic more powerful and spend millions of years accumulating energy for a Spirit Bomb that could blast a hole between dimensions and let it fight Toad. It worked and he successfully broke down the barrier and the mountain became a portal between the two universes, existing in both simultaneously. Toad, of course, predicted that the Dark Mr. I was here to assassinate him, and he was there waiting. It was a long battle, but once a prophecy has been written, it cannot be edited, and Toad had no chance to defeat the Dark Mr. I. But Toad had a plan. He had heard myths of a spell that could freeze an object in time. Summoning a huge amount of willpower, he successfully cast the spell and froze the Dark Mr. I in time and locked it back within the Dark Dimension. He had to constantly sustain the curse, or else time would unfreeze for the Dark Mr. I and it would come and slay him. To this day, he is still struggling to keep the curse in effect, and if he failed it would mean his downfall. When The Dark Dimension fused with the ???verse, the resulting crash almost destabilized Toad's spell freeing him again. But it did not, because Toad tried really hard to make it not happen. Toad's effort spent on the spell has now increased tenfold, because he wants to be sure nothing like this will ever happen again.